Crazy Nights Are Insane
by negative40G pwns
Summary: What happens when four crazy, horny, young men live together? Maybe something like this. Lemon.


-----

**Outside the house...**

"Run for it!" Trey yelled to the other young adult running right behind him. Alex, being the other young adult, agreed without question.

"You two! Get back here! You vandals!" Their neighbor yelled. Trey and Alex decided not to listen, but run as fast as they could back to their house. They entered the house, slammed the door and locked it up.

"We... We almost got it that time!" Alex said, gasping for air. Both brunettes were exhausted from running away from the crime they had just committed. The evidence of their crime was writing 'ASSHOLE' on both sides of their neighbor's car in spray paint.

"I wonder where Jake and Chris are," Trey asked after checking the living room.

Alex gave his friend a funny look. "There's a whole other story on this house, they're most likely upstairs doing something." Trey's straight smile turned into an evil grin.

"Or doing each other," Trey couldn't resist saying that sentence. Both men laughed. After a few minutes of calming down, Trey got up and looked in the cupboard. "After all that excitement, I'm kind of hungry. But there's nothing in this god damned house to eat!"

Alex got up and stood beside his friend at the fridge. "You're right..." he said frowning. He took a deep breath and yelled, "HEY CHRIS HOW ABOUT MAKING ME SOME FOOD?"

-----

**Up in Jake's bedroom...**

"Damn it, what the Hell does he want now?" Chris said, angrily. He wasn't in the best position to just get up off his bed: lying on top of his boyfriend, Jake, with Jake's leg around his waist, half naked.

"I think he just said, 'how about making me some-" He was cut off by Chris' finger on his lips.

"I know what he said... I'll be right back, but don't be surprised if there's blood on my hands and two corpses in the kitchen after I'm done with them..." Chris was full of rage, and almost about the punch a hole through the wall.

"Don't be too harsh..." Jake said softly, concerned for the two men who were about to be sent on a trip to the hospital.

"Here, I'll go instead." Jake got up, but was pushed back on his lover's bed.

"We don't have to leave this room." Chris took a deep breath and yelled, "MAKE SOME TOAST OR SOMETHING!"

"WHY SHOULD WE? YOU MAKE IT FOR US!" This time it was Trey who yelled.

"MAKE ME! THERE'S SOME BREAD IN ONE OF THE CUPBOARDS!"

"WOW, TOAST, HOW APPETIZING! THAT'S SUCH A TASTY MEAL!" Alex yelled.

Jake turned around and said quietly, "now, where were we..." He pushed the half naked man back and started kissing him passionately. "Now I remember..."

-----

**Back in the kitchen...**

Alex sighed, "I don't want toast..."

Trey looked in the cupboard beside the fridge and found the bread. Right beside it, there was a box labeled 'Aluminum Foil, 25 feet'. He got an idea, and had an idea that appealed to him and Alex both. He grabbed both the bread and aluminum foil. "Hey, dude, let's have some toast, but wrap the bread in aluminum foil first."

"Great idea!" Alex replied. They did just what Trey said they should. After 4 pieces of bread were wrapped in foil, they went to the toaster to see if their experiment would work out the way they want it to: start a kitchen fire.

"Here goes..." Trey said as he put the pieces of bread in the toaster and turned it on. Immediately, it started crackling and sparking. The two men just stood their watching, doing nothing with blank expressions on their faces.

"HEY, CHRIS, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN METAL GOES INTO A TOASTER?" Alex yelled upstairs.

"WHAT?! WHY!?" was all the men downstairs heard.

"NO SPECIAL REASON, EXCEPT THERE'S FOIL IN THE TOASTER!" Trey yelled while laughing.

"WHAAAT!?!" Trey and Alex heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Once they were caught, there was no escaping. "WHAT THE HELL-?" Chris saw the sparking toaster. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU IDIOTS?!" He ran up to the toaster and unplugged it. "You probably broke the toaster!"

"Wouldn't that have been an awesome sight? Like some other sights..." Trey said, while eyeing the shirtless, half-naked man in front of him.

"Looks like he was getting some action, eh? Where's Jake?" Alex asked his friend.

"He's upstairs waiting for me.. But don't try to change the subject! You almost killed us!" Chris was furious with the two irresponsible men. "You don't even know how to make toast without causing trouble or destroying something! Act your age, you two are eighteen. Act like it!" Chris went back upstairs, stomping his feet on each stair emphasizing his anger.

"He's kind of mad," Trey looked kind of guilty, but had that innocent look to his face that just made Alex want to fuck him all day.

"Yeah, but we can find something else to satisfy our hunger..." Alex started walking towards Trey who was backing up.

"Um... Uh, Alex? What are you-"

"Shh. This won't take long."

-----

**In Jake's bedroom...**

"Chrisss," Jake moaned in pain as his lover pushed into him at incredible force.

"Yes, my love?" The man said while slowly pumping his manhood, getting loud moans and grunt in response.

"F-fas-ter..." Jake managed to say between moans.

"You sure?" Chris felt very sadistic that night. His pumping sped up, which made Jake moan Chris' name in ecstasy.

"Y-yes! More, please..." Jake's half lidded, lust filled eyes only turned Chris on even more.

Just when Chris found that one spot in his lover, there were three knocks on the door.

"Argh, WHAT NOW?" Chris yelled just as the door flung open.

"You didn't... Ngh... Lock the door?!" Jake exclaimed, while his lover stopped everything suddenly.

"We're bored," Alex said, leaning against the door frame.

"Then go have sex with each other!" Chris was getting fed up with those two.

Trey smirked, "what do you think we just finished doing?"

Jake replied with, "each other?"

"You know it." Alex grinned.

"THEN GET OUT OF HERE!" Chris grabbed a pillow and threw it at Alex.

"Fine, we're leaving." The door slams shut.

Chris looked like he was about to explode with anger, but he took a deep breath, and his eyes filled with lust once again. "Now, I'm sorry for that interruption. Let's get back to where we were..."

"Ngh.. Ch-ris..,"moans and grunts were all that came from Jake for about ten minutes until he screamed his climax that spilled over both men's stomach's. Chris came right after, and fell on top of his boyfriend.

"That... was... great," Jake said while smiling. The two men were exhausted.

"It really... was..." Chris replied.

-----

**On the other side of the bedroom door...**

Alex and Trey were trying to keep in their laughter.

"I'm glad we put that hidden camera in Jake's room!" Trey said while trying to keep in his laughter.

"Same here! God, we're terrible. Wanna go fuck on the couch again?"

"Sure, why not."

---------

**This is dedicated to my best friend, Kiyoshi-otoutosan. He inspired me to write it, so I did. I'm glad I did. It's not the best story, but I think it is pretty good. Please review!**


End file.
